


April Showers

by ClayJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Showers, that's it just wholesome showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: A simple shower





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Based 100% on how me and my own fat bird shower

“Can you _please_ turn the water up?” Oswald whined, glaring up at Ed as he slicked his wet hair back.   
  
“No, I don’t want you to faint,” he stubbornly refused, despite it being obvious that he also hated the cold chill. “You’ve been feeling off all day and the hot water would just make it worse.”

Oswald huff, mad at his partner for being so stubborn and also correct. He had been feeling dizzy and unstable, probably because of the already unbearable heat of the encroaching Gotham summer and the thunderstorms that came with it. 

“How am I supposed to shower if I can’t enjoy it?”   
“Quickly,” Ed said with a grin, leaning down to press a kiss to Oswald’s forehead. “Want me to wash your hair for you?” 

Oswald nodded and sighed softly as Ed started to massage the shampoo into his hair. His body was tired and exhausted despite days of rest, even sitting in the shower and raising his arms above his head was enough to have his body’s autonomic system misfire. 

“Rinse,” Ed said and Oswald tilted forward into the shower stream, flinching at the cold for a moment. Ed scrubbed his fingers through his hair and against his scalp, being thorough to get all the soap out. “Alright.”

Oswald took a moment to rinse his hair out himself, just to double check that is was thoroughly washed before leaning back out of the water and wiping his face off. 

Ed soaked his own hair and started to wash his while Oswald washed his face. He rinsed his hair out before offering a hand to Oswald to help him stand while he washed himself. He crammed himself into the corner of his shower to give Oswald the space, washing what parts of himself he could in the limited spray. 

When they were both nice and clean, Ed shut the water off and pulled the curtain open, grabbing his towel and stepping out to start drying himself off before grabbing Oswald’s and handing it to him. 

Oswald simply wrapped the towel around his shoulders to fight off the chill while waiting for Ed to be done. 

Ed hung his towel back up and turned to him, taking the towel from his shoulders and drying his hair off. Oswald leaned against him with a sigh, relaxing against him as he ruffled the towel over his hair. When he was done, end bent down and kissed the damp top of his head with a smile. “Want help standing?” He nodded.

Ed slipped on a pair of boxers while Oswald finished drying the rest of himself off and helped him step out of the shower once he was done. He grabbed Oswald’s underwear off of the counter and knelt down in front of him. “Left,” he said, slipping Oswald’s leg through the hole when he raised his foot. “Right.” He shimmied the underwear up Oswald’s thick thighs until they were easily and comfortably in his reach.

They repeated the process with his pants as well, Ed giving a soft kiss to his overhanging stomach on his say up before helping him slip on a sleep shirt. “Feel better now?” 

“Yeah,” Oswald reluctantly agreed. “Just tired now.” 

Ed smiled and kissed his forehead, holding his elbow out for Oswald to lean on for support. “Let’s go to bed.” 


End file.
